Intelligence Technology Systems
"Intellect is key to victory!" —Josh the Hedgehog Info Intelligence Technology Systems or I.T.S in short is an Ancient heroic agency group filled with intelligent heroes. The leader is Josh the Hedgehog. This agency organization is made to protect the Ancient Dimension from the Equera Empire & EggPlankton Empire. History This is made 5 months ago prior to the series. At first, Josh made this group to build technological life throughout the Ancient Dimension. It started since Dr. EggRey & Dr. EggPlankton massively damaged the continents by stealing the continental treasures. See The New Organization Chapter 1: The Eggmen Assault for a full history in JTH's Database. Members (based on rank) NOTE: Members that are struck through are former members. 'Officers' #Josh the Hedgehog - General of the Org & Founder #Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox - Master General #Thomas the Echidna - Vice Master General #Yuki the Hedgecat - Lt. General 1st Class #Shizuku the Hedgecat - Lt. General 2nd Class #Alice the Cat - Lt. General 3rd Class #Louie the Fox - Major General #Jetris the Hedgehawk - Brigadier General #Metal Patricia - Master Colonel #Golver the Mineralhog - Master Colonel #Jess the Hedgehog - Colonel Major #Rey the Hedgehog - Colonel Minor #Solar the Hedgehog - Lt. Colonel #Lunar the Hedgehog - Master Major #Silvold the Mineralhog - Major #Trinitro "James" Stropher - Master Captain #Assassin the Hedgehog - Major Captain #Jack the Hedgehog - Lt. 1st Class #Patricia the Skunk - Lt. 2nd Class #SPARKY - Lt. 3rd Class #Scorch the Skunk-cat - Lt. 1st Class #Frost the Skunk-cat - Lt. 2nd Class 'Warrant Officers' There are no current warrant officers, formerly there are two. #Jackbot Nega - Warrant Officer 1st Class #Combot Nega - Warrant Officer 2nd Class 'Enlisted Members' #Diamond the Hedgehog, Spade the Echidna, Heart the Cat, & Clover the Bat - Master Sergeants of the Army Notable Accomplishments *Ancient EX Machina - a siege weapon that shoots EMP at any destination target, destroying its targets. Powered by a heavy-duty electromagnetic reactor. *Hadron Gigablaster - a siege weapon that shoots Hadron Cannon at targets within its 100% rectilinear range. Powered by a hadron battery. *I.T.S. Sky Fortress - an invention that casts an absolute shield on the I.T.S. Ocean Fortress. *I.T.S. Ocean Fortress - an invention that casts tectonic waves, causing earthquakes, strong enough to destroy land within its range. Can be damaged only at 1% percent when I.T.S. Sky Fortress is not destroyed. Known Weapons *Affinity Busters - busters with affinity elements acquired from Crossover Bounty Hunters in Metroid Universe. **Volt Driver - acquired from Kanden. It shoots fast high-voltage shots. When fully-charged, it can shoot a slow large projectile that can home into an enemy. If the target is a robot, the charged shot will disrupt its visor, resulting to a temporary blurred vision. **Battlehammer - acquired from Weavel. It is a heavy mortar-type weapon that shoots green globules of energy within an arching path. This features a high fire rate, but can't be charged. This weapon is powered by a small nuclear reactor. **Judicator - acquired from Noxus. It shoots supercooled plasma at near absolute zero temperatures & ricochet off impacted surfaces. When charged, it lets out a short-range wave of cold wind that freezes enemies within range. TBC Buildings #I.T.S. HQ ##Royal Assembly Office ##Technology Laboratory ##Secret Project Basement ##Battle Simulator ##Transmission Office ##Mechanics Repair Lab ##Evolution (Upgrade) Room ##Elemental Lab #Assistance Factory #Solar Generator Basement #Natural Gas Foundation #Mining Station #Lumberjack Building #EGP-1247 Pier #Surveillance Tower #Field Hospital #Radiation Castle #Chrono's Gate #Science Planetarium 'Unit Bases' #Droid Barracks #WarMachine Factory #Siege Plant #Knightmare Station #Hazard Plant #Supersonic Airport Turrets #EMP Turret #Imperialist Diode Turret #Tesla Turret #Tachyon Turret #Hadron Turret #Radiation Wave Turret #Atomic Fission Turret #Anti-Aircraft Rail Turret #Ion Turret #Judicator Turret #Nuclear Mortar Turret #Magma Spire Turret Units 'Support Units' *Armored Personnel Carrier *Jammer Truck *T-Cobracopter *Flare Unit *WarMachine *Time Dual Bike *Temporal Rig *Scrap-Dozer (James' personal unit) 'Infantry Units' *ITSZECT Bots *Royal Troopers *CN-1040 (serial number of Royal Mech) **Assault Type **Marksbot Type **Aerial Type **Accel Type **Safeguard Type *Chrono Droids 'Land Units (Vehicles)' *Supersonic Motorbike *Radiation Tank *Plasma Tank **Superheated Plasma Tank **Supercooled Plasma Tank *Aircraft Shredder *M.A.D. Rocket Launcher *Chrono Tank *Tachyon Tank *Battlesnaker *EMP Tank *Nuclear Tank *Blizzard Tank *War Buggy *Blizzard Howitzer *Tesla Blaster *Silo Unit *Nuclear Unit *Siege Lazor Tank *Neutrinos Tank *Cascade Precision X Tank *Dominion Megatank 'Aerial Units (Aircraft)' *Supersonic Stealth Fighter *Nuclear Bomber *Mystic Warship *Hero's Kamikaze Bomb *Vulture Chopper *HA Copter *Chaos Field Floating Unit 'Sea Units (Vessels)' *Clock Up Ship *Survelliance Boat *Super Submarine *Torpedo Destroyer *Plasma Cruiser *Heavy Battleship *Giga Carrier *Ballista Frigate *AA Tesla Battlecruiser *Attack & Transport Ship (Massive Carrier) Other Names *Intelligent Defense Systems (formerly) Allied Organizations *All Star Rebel Republic *The Elemental Skunks Enemy Organizations *Equera Empire *Eggman Empire *EggPlankton Empire *Rahkshi Tribes Theme Song Super Mario Galaxy OST - Into the Galaxy PS: Credits to Nintendo! :D NINTENDO! Quotes *''"Intellect is key to victory!" -Josh'' *''"Welcome to my organization. It's the Intelligence Technology Systems. I made this to make more effective weapons to defeat Equera-affiliated beings." - Josh'' Trivia *This organization is the producer of Knightmares in the Ancient Dimension. *This organization has three robot officers. **They are Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, & Combot Nega. *This organization is based from an evil organization named Intelligence Defense Systems, or I.D.S in short, but the difference is that I.T.S. is heroic. *This organization only has one creature from another planet named Electrochroma. **''''He is Chroma the Fox. Gallery ITS.png|ITS' logo. Mizu.jpg|Mizu the Marine Cat (Lt. 3rd Class)|link=Mizu the Marine Cat JR.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog (General of the Org; Founder) and Rey the Hedgedragon (Minor Colonel) 408px-Jack the Hedgehog.png|Jack the Hedgehog (Lieutenant 1st Class)|link=Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk (Lieutenant 2nd Class)|link=Patricia the Skunk FFDM4.jpg|Alice the Cat (Skilled General)|link=Alice the Cat (E-Josh) MFDM1.jpg|Thomas the Echidna (Vice General)|link=Thomas the Echidna